Wanting What Is Forbidden
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: AU Casey is part of an international drug and ant-crime unit taking on the Yakuza and a powerful new drug called Black Scorpion Eventual Casey/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Weddings are supposed to be happy, joyous occasions and for many they are just that. Except for when the marriage is forced upon someone, case in point: Mizuki Amurabe, a thirty year-old High School Teacher is being married off to a Real Estate Developer named Ryu Osowa, Mizuki knows that Ryu has no interest in her beyond the deal he has made with Mizuki's Father and Hotel owner, Kentaro Amurabe.

Mizuki's Mother, Nyssa Amurabe has been against the marriage from the start, as had Mizuki, but Mizuki relented after her Father threatened to exclude her from his Will, , Ryu and Mizuki say their vows and kiss one another tentatively.

They then begin the Reception, the newlyweds cut their cake and go sit down and eat their slices. Afterwards, Ryu gets up and walks over to Kentaro and begin talking business, leaving Mizuki all alone at the table.

"Wow, Mizuki-Sensei, you are a beautiful bride," a familiar female voice said from behind Mizuki, whose face simply lit up with joy. She leapt to her feet and spun around and was very surprised and pleased to see Casey Novak, her best former student standing there smiling at her.

Mizuki took in Casey's appearance, she still had her fine bone structure and breathtakingly gorgeous eyes that Mizuki had often found herself getting lost in when she would tutor Casey, Mizuki also noted that her former pupil had trimmed down a lot in the years since she'd seen her last,

Casey hugged her favorite Teacher gently, she has been smitten with the gorgeous older woman from the first time Casey walked into Mizuki's classroom four long years ago when Casey was seventeen, and a high school Freshman, now Casey was a twenty year old high school Graduate with a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice and a job as an Agent in the newly formed International Drug Eradication And Security Branch, or IDEASB, their job is to find and eliminate any and all drug dealers, manufacturers, and traffickers in Japan, Casey has been on the job now for close to a year now and is now a B ranked Agent.

The higher ups are always praising Casey's work ethic and dedication to the job and the IDEASB as a whole,  
Casey tells Mizuki the absolute bare minimum about her job, Mizuki is shocked to learn that the redhead has a career in Law Enforcement, but is happy for her former pupil nonetheless.

Mizuki glances over and sees Ryu and her Father talking to some of the guests, Mizuki sighs before looking up at Casey.

"Casey, will you dance with me, please?" Mizuki asked,

Casey suddenly felt lightheaded, as if she were dreaming, and in truth, Casey has been fantasizing about Mizuki for a long time.

"I'd be honored, Mizuki-Sensei."

On the dance floor Casey placed her hands on Mizuki's right hip and left shoulder while Mizuki just wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and started moving slowly the music, Mizuki leaned in and rested her head on Casey's right shoulder and sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Mizuki-Sensei?" Casey asked in a whisper. "No Casey, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Mizuki whispered into Casey's left ear, making the other woman catch her breath.

Casey began to grind against Mizuki with the beat of the music. Their pussies grinded together creating an instant wet spot in Mizuki's white thong. Casey didn't seem to mind this, so Mizuki moved her arms from around Casey's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Casey brought her fingers over Mizuki's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape her lips. Casey found Mizuki's nipple under her dress and began to squeeze it gently between her fingers feeling it become erect under her touch.

Casey then touched her lips with Mizuki's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Casey slid past them with her tongue. The redhead wanted to explore the older woman's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds... Casey's hands now firmly on Mizuki's breasts.

Suddenly, Casey realized what she was doing and quickly backs away from Mizuki,

"I-I'm sorry, Mizuki-Sensei." Casey says before turning and running out onto the balcony through the double doors, Mizuki quickly follows her former pupil.

Mizuki walked out on the balcony, finding Casey leaning against the railing crying her eyes out.

"Casey, why are you crying?" Mizuki asked gently.

Casey wiped the tears from her emerald eyes before chancing a look at Mizuki.

"I'm a horrible person Mizuki, I show up at your wedding and basically molest you, I-."

Casey's self-loathing tirade is interrupted by Mizuki's soft ruby red lips crashing softly into hers for the second time, then Casey felt Mizuki pull her in close, slight tremors pulsed through Casey's body.

The kiss seemed to have the desired effect on Casey, as it had calmed her down rather quickly.

"Casey, what if I told you that I've always wanted you to kiss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mizuki's sudden revelation stunned the younger woman slightly.

"Y-you've always wanted a kiss from me? Why?"

Mizuki gently stroked Casey's right cheek with her right hand.

"You're the cutest girl I've ever seen, and now you've matured into a beautiful young woman, honestly I couldn't help myself."

Casey couldn't help but blush at Mizuki's compliments, just then Mizuki's Husband, Ryu and her Father, Kentaro walked out onto the balcony.

"Ah, here is where you ran off to, my darling." Ryu says, eyeing Mizuki like a hungry grizzly bear, the look made Casey extremely uncomfortable.

"And you are?" Kentaro asks Casey, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Casey Novak, I was a student of Ms. Amurabe."

"Mrs. Osowa." Ryu corrected harshly.

"I'm not taking your last name, Ryu." Mizuki almost spat the statement out, much to the surprise of Ryu and her Father.

Casey smiled.

_'There's the fiery Ms. Amurabe I remember.' _

"Come on dear, there are several really important people that I need to introduce you to." Kentaro says, before pulling Mizuki away from Casey.

Casey furrowed her brow as she began scanning the room, her heart nearly stopped beating when she spots infamous Yakuza Boss Tajiri Ashitaka and his twenty-five year-old Pop Idol wife Reiko Matsuri coming into the room flanked by about a dozen Yakuza goons, Casey makes a quick exit, returning to her condo and phoning her team and headquarters.

The next morning Casey woke up early and showered before having breakfast and putting on her uniform and tactical gear, once her Glock 19 was secured in its holster on her right hip Casey was out the door.  
IDEASB Headquarters was buzzing with activity when the red haired Commander stepped off the elevator into the bullpen on the fourth floor where her team operated from.

Gina Miles, her team's Intelligence Officer came and saluted Casey, which Casey returned.

"So Gina, were you able to find out anything about why Tajiri Ashitaka is here in Manhattan?"

"Yes Commander, if you follow me please." the ebony Agent said respectfully.

Casey falls in step behind Gina as they crossed the bullpen, passing several other teammates on their way to the whiteboard that has a detailed chart displayed on it.

"Commander, since your call last night I've been scouring the web looking for why Boss Ashitaka would be here and myself and Agent Jameson have found out why he's here."

"And?" inquired Casey.

"Black Scorpion, Commander. " Agent Leon Jameson says from his desk.

"It's much more addictive than any other drug we've ever seen before Commander, and according the chatter on the web, Ashitaka is set to take delivery of about five truckloads of this crap tomorrow night at a warehouse in Manhattan.

"You have a location yet?"

"No Ma'am, we're working to narrow it down, I just thought I'd let you know where we were in our investigation so far."

"Good job you two." Casey said before going into her office and sitting down at her desk, with a heavy sigh she reached for her desk phone and dialed an all too familiar number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Special Victims, Lieutenant Benson." Olivia answered after the second ring.

"Hello Olivia, it's been quite a while."

"Oh wow, C-Casey Novak, h-how are you?"

"I'm doing great, really enjoying my work with the IDEASB."

Upon hearing this, Olivia's mood darkened.

"So, this isn't a social call then?" the brunette asks.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"What do you want to know?" Liv inquired.

"Have there been any rapes, kidnappings recently where the victims had a drug called Black Scorpion in their systems?" Casey asks.

"I'll have to check with my detectives, give me half an hour and I'll get back to you." replied Olivia.

"All right, thanks Olivia." Casey says before hanging up the phone.

Half an hour later Olivia called Casey back,

"OK Casey, I went back three months, in that time frame we've had 130 cases that match what you asked about. Of those 12 cases resulted in death."

"Leaving 118 cases open or unsolved."

"Exactly, and our Narcotics units can't handle this type of volume."

"Forward the cases to us, do you have a general area where the activity is occurring?" Casey inquired.

"It's contained mostly in West Manhattan."

"Got it." Casey says.

Olivia loved hearing the fire in Casey's voice, she hadn't heard it in some time and it was infectious, the brunette felt a familiar stirring in her belly that made her smile.

"Say Casey, are you free tonight?"

"I believe so, why Olivia?"

"I was wondering if you could come by my place, there's someone special that I want you to meet."

"OK, my shift ends at 7:30, let me change out of my uniform and I'll be right over." the redhead said.

Boss Ashitaka is inspecting the shipment of Black Scorpion that has just come in, he's really stressed because his New York has just placed an order for four tractor trailers worth of the drug which would fetch close to 3.5 Billion dollars, but Ashitaka is nervous because he saw Agent Casey Novak at the wedding a few nights ago, he has expressed his concerns to Osowa, who put his fears to rest.

It's now 6:30 and Casey is wrapping up her work when Gina walks up to her.

"Commander, something has happened."

"Gina, I have a very important appointment I don't want be late for."

"It's Mizuki Amurabe, she was beaten, raped, and murdered." Gina says quickly.

"You handle the investigation because I knew the victim personally and keep me out of the loop on this." Casey said, reciting the IDEASB's protocol regarding an Agent's personal connections or relationships with victims.

"Yes Ma'am." Gina said.

Soon enough, Casey pulled up to Olivia's apartment building and going inside. She takes the elevator up to the 7th floor where Olivia's apartment is, Casey knocks on her front door, a few moments later Olivia opens the door.

"Casey, I'm so glad you that you came, come on in." the brunette says happily.

Casey sat down on the couch while Olivia was in the kitchen making coffee for the two of them.

"So Casey, how long have you been with the IDEASB?"

"About four and half years." Casey says as Olivia puts the cup down in front of the redhead.

"I'll be right back." Liv replied before heading into a back room.

A few moments later Olivia returned, with an adorable baby boy in her arms.

"Casey Novak meet Noah Porter Benson, my Son." Olivia said proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my God, Liv He's so adorable." Casey swooned as Olivia walks over and sits down next to the redhead.

"Thank you Casey, hearing you say that means a lot to me." Liv says with a smile.

"I've always known that you were an amazing woman, and now you're a Mom. Truly amazing." Casey said before she winks at the redhead.

Olivia blushed at Casey's comment before taking Noah back to his room and placing him in his crib, Noah was asleep almost instantly and Liv quickly made her way back to her guest.

"Wow Liv, I have to say that you really surprised me, and here I thought that I was the only one that had changed." Casey says, her green eyes twinkling with mirth.


End file.
